Esperar
by Miko no Yoru
Summary: Así pasa, como si nada, el tiempo corre. La decisión aun no está tomada. El corazón no está listo, me preguntó… ¿Cuándo lo estará? Quiero descifrarlo, pero no encuentro nada o, a veces tan solo dudas y lágrimas.


**Sumary:**_ Así pasa, como si nada, el tiempo corre. La decisión aun no está tomada. El corazón no está listo, me preguntó… ¿Cuándo lo estará? Quiero descifrarlo, pero no encuentro nada o, a veces tan solo dudas y lágrimas._

**Disclaimer**: Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo

…

**Esperar**

…

_Voy a quedarme en silencio mientras te observo. Callado y expectante a cualquier murmullo de tu voz que pueda interpretar como una esperanza, aun así no recibo nada. Voy a concentrarme en el futuro, porque no quiero mirar atrás, voy a guardar silencio mientras mi interior busca una manera de subsanar esta enfermedad._

_Lo escucho, el dulce sonido de la noche y la soledad que siempre la acompaña. Y lo sé, no es tranquilidad es angustia, no es calma es duda, el titubeo que atormenta al pensativo enamorado que ya no tiene remedio. Voy a meditar frente a la Luna sin expresión alguna, solo yo y los recuerdos que aún conservo._

_Poder hablar con garbo, con rimas, con poesía no es lo mío, pero intento extraer de mis pensamientos mis sentimientos. Si puedes oír mi silencio, escucha y acepta que te deseo. Te observo, y no digo nada, me basta con verte para estar alegre, me gusta saber, que por unos instantes te tengo, no completa, pero te tengo. Solo con eso me conformo._

_Callo por miedo. No quiero una respuesta, quiero que esto quede intacto, voy a guardar silencio, uno que ahora sé, solo yo entiendo, pero espero que en algún momento tu sí. Voy a avanzar por este camino detrás de ti aguardando un segundo en el que voltees y sonrías solo para mí._

_Escucha y entiende, espero que logres comprender este presente; sabes que lo que siento es complejo y a veces ni yo lo entiendo, pero quiero que tu sí. Quisiera que me mirases como antes, cuando eras solo para mí, quiero que el pasado sea el presente y el futuro diferente, quiero tenerte como en mis sueños, donde siento como la realidad es distinta y todo lo que quiero eres tú._

_Quiero escapar de este mundo y vivir en uno distinto, donde tú seas el centro y yo el tuyo, en ese maravilloso universo. Quiero y quiero… muchas cosas, pero no tengo ninguna. _

_¿Lo sientes? ¿Lo sientes? ¿Lo sientes? Rukia… mi frustración por el ahora, el antes y el después… quiero algo más que tú no puedes ofrecerme, ya no ahora, ya nunca. _

_Si tal vez mi dieses un remedio haría lo imposible por complacerte y nunca separarte de mi lado, pero no lo tengo, no tengo esa esperanza, ya no tengo nada. Lo perdí todo, pero quiero que me escuches y yo también escuchar una palabra de cariño. Y no te escucho, no me sorprende, pero me duele, tal vez estoy mudo, tal vez olvide como hablarte, tal vez se te olvido como escucharme, tal vez se te olvido quererme, tal vez esto tenga una razón que la sé pero no la acepto, porque duele._

_Quizá no entiendas este escrito y no te culpo, porque ni yo lo hago. Solo saque esto de mi cabeza al pensar y en los momentos de soledad, que me quedan. No te culpo por no escucharme por no pensar en mí como antes, te deje y ya no hay vuelta atrás._

_Porque no soy tan fuerte y sabia que cuando se cerrara esa puerta, caería de rodillas y lloraría. Que no soy tan fuerte al no tenerte, por favor guarda silencio y dame un "Te quiero", por más falso que sea…_

_Corremos un camino, tu delante mío, corro para alcanzarte pero no lo hago, si tan solo aguardases un momento caminaría contigo fielmente a donde te dirijas, sin cuestionar, tan solo pido un segundo para correr y no dejarte nunca más, para poder viajar siempre a la par, pero no tengo ese segundo y nunca te puedo alcanzar. _

_Si no puedo viajar contigo a mi lado, voy a quedarme detrás de ti, esperando ese instante donde te acuerdes de mí. Entonces voltea y sonríe para darme fuerzas y seguir. Voy a quedarme detrás de ti, porque a tu lado hay otro infeliz, que no entiendo como llego ahí. _

_Mientras te veo mi corazón se estruja y duele respirar, duele verte sonreír, cuando no es para mí, duele verte correr delante de mí y yo nada puedo decir. _

_Voy a dejar de gritar y esperar a que cambie esta triste historia. Voy a escribir en un papel tu nombre, donde quede: Mi corazón desecho y todo lo siento. Se volverá cenizas en el calor del fuego; ese será el inicio para poder dejarte, ese será el inicio para olvidarte._

_Voy aquedarme en silencio mientras te observo y siento que ya no te tengo. No digas mi nombre que sea secreto, que solo tú sepas que aun te quiero. _

_Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Tal vez no tenga derecho a decirte nada de esto, pero es que ya no puedo, no soy tan fuerte. Lo siento, lo siento, perdóname, pero no puedo ya con esto. Te quiero y lo sabes, no quiero una respuesta, porque soy cobarde y no quiero tu rechazo, dolería demasiado._

_Quise decirte esto haces tanto y nunca lo pude hacer con palabras, pensé que siempre tendría tiempo, pero el tiempo no pensaba igual._

_Este es mi último recurso._

_Quema esto y ven a mis brazos o_

_Rompe esto y déjame a un lado._

_Me contradigo y no pienso con claridad, escoge. Tal vez es muy cobarde de mi parte, pero quiero afrontarlo, es lo último que hago._

_Escoge, escoge por favor que aquí estaré esperando…_

_**Por favor no tardes demasiado**_

_**Te amo**_

_**Abarai Renji**_

— ¿Por qué lloras? — la pregunta retumbo en habitación asustándola y dejando expectante al hombre delante suyo arrodillado, que sonreía contrariado por la actitud de ella.

—Porque soy una tonta— responde con una sonrisa, todavía llorosa y aferrándose a esa carta.

—No lo eres, ¿porque no dejas de llorar?…

—Es que no puedo… — el silencio abundo, él sabía que esa afirmación no era una respuesta a su pregunta y dolió en su corazón.

—No leas esto cada año… ni yo lo soporto— Ensombreció su mirada, odiaba esa misma conversación, como cada año.

—Lo siento.

—Lo sé, bajemos, los niños esperan…— camino lento a la puerta de la habitación, deseando acabar con ese teatro.

— ¿Por qué soportas esto?— delante de la puerta sin mirarla, dolió su corazón por esa maldita pregunta, ella lo sabía, él lo sabía, pero se lo repetiría, quizá esta vez ella no dudaría su razón para aguantar.

—Porque te amo, Rukia

—Lo siento… pero no puedo… botar esto— dijo mirando la carta en sus manos.

—Lo sé… y lo acepto… aprendí a vivir con eso hace muchos años.

—Lo siento— como odiaba esas palabras, hacia que pensara que ella estaba ahí por no saber qué hacer, más que por amor a él.

— ¿Me amas?…— quería una respuesta sincera, quería conseguir ese:

—Te amo, Ichigo…— pero faltaba algo más ahí y eso lo lastimaba.

—… Pero no puedes olvidarte de él, ¿no?— ella bajo la cabeza, guardo silencio, entendía cual era la respuesta, Ichigo se acercó y la abrazó. —No quiero hablar de eso…

—Prometo botar esto, por ti— La misma promesa, todos los años sin resultados. Que dolor.

—Rómpelo. Hazlo por nosotros ¿sí? Deja de llorar, que no me gusta verte así.

—Te amo— Ichigo no sabe porque su corazón vuelve a doler, solo al escuchar esas dos palabras.

—Voy a esperar.

—No, ya esperaste demasiado— "Tal vez, pero no quiero dejarte" sus pensamientos revelan lo que sus labios tienen miedo decir, lo que sus labios tienen miedo decir, pero se calla por el miedo a perderla.

—Lo sé.

_**Con mucho cariño para mi amiga Anghi.**_

_**Anghi felicidades y espero que esto te agrade con mucho cariño para ti C=**_

_**Déjame un comentario en el botoncito de abajo.**_

_**Muchas gracias por leerlo.**_

_**¿Un comentario? ¿Por favor?**_

_**Ia-chan fuera C=**_


End file.
